three words
by Lily Monte
Summary: Just a collection of silly fluffy naruto sasuke drabbles. Will write some more as time goes on...possible spoilers, some AU. review please?
1. three words

I like drabbles but I am bad at writing. However, I ship Sasunaru hard so I shall write. t_t

Disclaimer: So um yeah... spoiler warning I guess 'cause most of this theoretically occurs after chapter 600 in the manga. Or in an AU. Also, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Sasuke would live happily ever after and love each other forever. Yep.

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Don't you ever do that to me again, dobe," he growled.

The possessive tone that the raven-haired boy used surprised Naruto. He opened his eyes slightly and winced as he turned his head towards him. The bed creaked under his movement, reminding him all too much of the injuries he sustained. Usually, Kurama's chakra would help speed up his healing process, but even the demon's chakra had been expended considerably in the last battle. Sasuke's calm, impassive demeanor had dissolved and he looked angry, almost agitated. His charcoal eyes, usually empty and cold, seemed to burn fiercely into his own.

"Because... I missed you."

"What?"

"I said, do you have enough pain medication in you?

"Oh.. uh. I think I'll be okay."

Naruto pretended he never heard Sasuke's confession, and smiled as best as he could at Sasuke to convince him he was fine. However, it didn't seem to have much effect. A sudden shot of pain decided to sear across his back in this moment, making him wince terribly.

"Dammit. Stop lying to me, dobe. I'm going to get Sakura."

Naruto watched reluctantly through a haze that began to develop over his vision at his friend's retreating back.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the smell of ramen wafting through the hair and to a new set of needles in his arm. He frowned.

"Here. I got you some ramen. I forgot what kind you liked, but the guy seemed to know who you were when I said your name."

Sasuke nearly shoved the bowl towards Naruto on the tray in front of him, spilling some of the soup onto the blonde's shirt.

Naruto snickered. "Liar. A new guy works there. He still doesn't remember my name." He grinned and winked, tapping his head with his knuckle slowly. "He's an _amniosac_."

"...You're so stupid. You can't even lie properly. Also, I'm pretty sure the same fat guy has been working there for the past 16 years."

"Hey! I'm just recovering... my head's not right... you know what I mea-"

"Just... eat. The. Fucking. Ramen. And stop being annoying." After a few seconds of uncertainty, Sasuke reluctantly muttered, "please."

"The nurse said not to curse around head trauma patients," Naruto chided. If looks could kill, Sasuke's current expression would be shooting daggers at him.

Obediently, Naruto began slurping up the ramen. Inwardly, he was grinning and rolling around laughing. He took a great (and rather sick) pleasure in pretending to not remember Sasuke to take advantage of him. It wasn't everyday he got to see the raven-haired Uchiha get whipped around like a little puppy and buying him ramen and feeling guilty. Okay, he did feel a little guilty, but... payback is _such_ a bitch.

"Why do you keep visiting me if you find me so annoying, anyway?" Naruto muttered, hoping to coax Sasuke into confessing about his guilt and also repeating the "I'm-a-shitty-friend" speech, just for kicks.

Instantly, the Uchiha's gaze became suspicious.

Naruto froze.

"Keep visiting?" Sasuke questioned. "What do you mean?" His voice became dangerously curious. "I thought you were experienced amnesiac symptoms. "

Naruto rubbed the back of his head gently. "Haha... well, uh... great news! I remember _everything_ from before now! Nurse said my memory might come back to me soon!"

Sasuke simply kept staring at him with a calm look on his face, blinking pointedly. "Hn... I see. And how long did you 'remember everything from before'?"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and whistled. "Well uh... I guess maybe this morning..."

"This _morning_? ...You're _such_ a teme." Sasuke sighed slowly.

Little did Naruto realize, as much as the blonde enjoyed being taken care of by Sasuke, he mutually enjoyed taking care of his friend. Sort of. Not that the Uchiha would ever admit this, of course. God _forbid._

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, his expression more somber. "And just so you know...I missed you too."


	2. surprises

Sometimes, surprises turn out to be a good thing.

* * *

One cool evening, Naruto decided to interrupt Sasuke's daily evening ritual of reading by taking him out on a "surprise".

The raven haired boy was being led (read: dragged) through town by the blonde at the wrist, who was pushing through the throng of people in front of the different vendors excitedly.

"Hey dobe, where are we going?"

"You'll see!~"

The Uchiha groaned inwardly. The last time Naruto took him on a "surprise" date, they ended up getting chased out the restaurant by a pack of undercover ANBU that were somehow under orders of Danzo and Orochimaru. (Unfortunately, the pedophile is still out to get him, even from his grave.)

He literally cringed at the thought of that situation. Needless to say, he wasn't particularly looking forward to their next... adventure.

Naruto eventually stopped and faced a dark, maroon-colored building with a cheap white sign parked in front. People seemed to be avoiding it instinctively, leaving a rather large area of room in front of the building that seemed to be no man's land. Sasuke suddenly glanced down at his wrist, realizing Naruto was still holding it, and pulled it free from his grasp irritably. "I told you not to hold my hand in public, dobe," He muttered.

"I found this cool fortune telling place in the paper," Naruto exclaimed, ignoring him. "So I visited this place earlier and the old fortune teller said I could come whenever! Isn't that awesome?! I mean seriously, you'd think this place would be booked..."

"Gee, I wonder why," Sasuke muttered dryly.

"She only has one eye, too. Maybe you could give her one of your eyes," Naruto added with a sly grin, nudging the Uchiha.

"Hn."

The rest of his reply followed in the form of a murderous glare at the blonde, who completely ignored his look as well and began walking inside.

"This better be worth having my reading time disturbed."

With a small sigh, Sasuke proceeded with the only option he could take at this point: follow Naruto.

* * *

"Welcome."

In the small room, an old woman was seated in a large chair facing them. She motioned for them to sit in the two chairs across from her and looked back and forth at each with a curious eye.

"So, who wants to go first?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Why don't you go, birthday boy?"

Naruto gave him a confused look. "Sasuke, my birthday's not until next month."

He suppressed a smart remark and simply let out a long sigh. "It's just a phrase, dobe."

The woman's eye was fixated on Naruto and she seemed to be lost in thought as she rubbed her hands on a small crystal ball in her hands. It suddenly hit Sasuke that he had not seen her blink once. It was starting to creep him the fuck out, even though he was used to seeing Kakashi with usually only one eye.

"You will achieve something great before the end of your lifetime, a high status or goal of some sort."

The blonde was nearly beaming his head off. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again so as not to offend Naruto, who seemed to genuinely take her words to heart.

She turned to Sasuke and delivered his fortune much faster than he expected. "And for you, my friend, it seems as if your stars have become aligned with that of a particular woman with a rather... unusual characteristic."

Naruto peered suspiciously at the woman. "...a...woman?"

She glanced back confusingly at Naruto. "Yes, a woman." Sasuke snickered, but the blonde just shot him a dirty look.

"WAAAAAHHHH?!...But-but he's my _boyfriend!_ He's _gay_! He doesn't_ like_ women! He hates Sakura! He-"

The blonde nearly lunged at the poor old woman in his excitement, who seemed to be slinking back further into the chair. Sasuke held him back with two arms.

"Dobe... what the _hell_? Relax, it's just a freaking fortune. Oh, goddammit."

"I want to go home," Naruto muttered.

* * *

Usually, Naruto was pretty good about not interrupting Sasuke while he read (and sometimes, he even picked up one of his Shakespeare books and attempted to read), but he seemed agitated this evening.

The blonde was pouting at his ramen bowl from across the table. "Sorry I ruined your night, Sasuke."

"It's okay," he automatically replied.

Naruto suddenly got up and walked out of the room. He seemed to be gone for awhile, but Sasuke was too absorbed in his book to bother checking the time. As long as he had peace and quiet, he didn't care.

"Look what I found!"

Had he had kept his Sharingan activated, he wouldn't have jumped out of his seat as much as he did. Naruto had come up behind him quietly and placed a book over his own, forcing Sasuke to look at whatever the boy wanted to show him.

Strangely enough, it was a photo album that he recognized from long ago, and the book was opened up to... _oh god._

"What the hell is this, dobe?" He asked, glaring at the blonde who was leaning a little too close to his face from the side, and... he noticed how good the blonde smelled. Dammit. "Where did you get this?"

"Itachi-kun," he replied cheerfully. "This is the first time I've opened it, though." He pointed a finger at one photo on the page and chuckled. "Look, I found a photo of you-"

"Butt naked, I know," Sasuke muttered, failing at his attempt to keep his voice void of anger. "Big whoop, it's not as if you haven't seen me naked befo-"

"Oh damn. Look at you._ Hottest Uchiha on the block right there_." He unwillingly followed Naruto's finger as it pointed to a picture of him in a fashionable outfit, consisting of overalls and a beret. "I must say, my boyfriend's taste in fashion is quite unparalleled."

"One... do you even know what unparalleled means? And two... I hate you."

Naruto relinquished the book from the Uchiha and pouted, crossing his arms. "Yes, I do," he retorted, "And please, I'm not the one who begs for-"

"Can I just finish my goddamn book?" Sasuke interrupted exasperatedly before the blonde could finish his sentence. "You've managed to successfully interrupt the only time for reading I have and humiliate me. I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura has seen this already..." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing very well that his brother had most likely shown Sakura this photo album that seems to contain never-before-seen photos of the young Uchiha when he was a baby.

"I'll make it up to you?" Naruto said hopefully, tilting his head with a sly smile on his face. Sasuke knew that look. And he knew Naruto knew it worked on him._ Damn you._

"It better be good."

"Don't worry, I have one more surprise left..." the blonde replied teasingly.

* * *

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest. He kind of liked it when the dobe curled up to him, but he would never admit it. It was always just assumed. He caught of whiff of Naruto's particular scent and took a deep breath, noticing how good he smelled. Again.

"Are you... sniffing my hair?"

"What? _No_... go back to sleep. Dobe."

Naruto re-snuggled his head against Sasuke's chest, conveniently allowing Sasuke to be as discreet as he wanted about smelling Naruto's hair. Not like he wanted to, or anything.

* * *

not really sure where this was going...? i guess this particular one seems to revolve around the theme of ~*surprises*~...

Also... No. 6 has clearly already had some influence on this drabble (and will most likely play a role as an influence on future stories). I can't help but think of Naruto being similar to Sion and Sasuke as Nezumi c:

Reviews/requests/ideas are much appreciated as always.


	3. horoscopes

Naruto soon discovers his dislike for horoscopes, while Sasuke discovers the power of them...

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, what month were you born in again?"

Sasuke put the book he was reading down in his lap with a sigh and glanced at Naruto. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, _I'm just making sure_-"

"July." He picked his book up again, peering to the side of it at Naruto with slight suspicion. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"No reason," the blonde replied innocently. Sasuke noticed that the pages of the magazine were colorful and had pictures of random teenagers he faintly recognized...

"Wait. Are you reading... one of those... trashy magazines?"

"It's not trashy, it's_ informative_," Naruto retorted.

"Since when do you read those kinds of things, anyway?" Sasuke inquired with slight curiosity.

The blonde shrugged. "You said that unless I start reading, then you wouldn't let me spend time with you. So... I found this in Sakura's room and decided to take it..."

"...what were you doing in Sakura's room? Actually, never mind. I don't think I want to know." He gave his friend another suspicious look. "How are trashy magazines informative, anyway?"

The blonde quickly glanced back down at the magazine and began reading. "Well, I found some horoscopes..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Horoscopes are bullshit and anyone can make them up. They're so general that they really could apply to anyone."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, here's yours: 'Today you'll have to make an important decision about a friendship. It will likely involve an imbalance: one of you isn't putting forth enough effort, and the other one needs a stronger commitment. You need to be completely honest about what you need and what you're willing to give. If you keep telling them what you think they want to hear, you're wasting time."

"Sounds a bit like my sex life," Sasuke replied with a slight smirk.

"Okay, so it's not _that_ informative," Naruto muttered, flipping the page. "Forget I mentioned the horoscopes..."

"Hey, dobe, do you feel as if there is an_ 'imbalance'_ in our friendship?" Sasuke questioned in a slightly teasing tone.

Naruto ignored him and swung his legs back and forth as he lay on the tree branch.

"Come to think of it, I have been feeling a bit_ deprived_ when it comes to our friendship. I take back what I said. As a matter of fact, these trashy magazines do seem to be pretty informative," Sasuke said decisively.

"I hate horoscopes."

"I hope you're currently thinking of ways to put more effort into our friendship, because according to my horoscope, I will have to make an important decision about it..."

"Weren't you the one who said they were bullshit?!"

"I never said this particular one was."

"I hate you."

"That's not what you said last night."

Sasuke easily dodged the trashy magazine that was thrown at him and continued to read his novel with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

I like how I manage to make the connotation of everything somehow dirty...sorry guise. ( sorryi'mnotsorry ;) )


End file.
